What Would You Think of That?
by dracosgem
Summary: Clare wants Eli to open his eyes so she can show him a world he's never known. A story based on the song What Would You Think of That? by Eve and the Ocean.


**Since my other story is strictly from Eli's point of view, I thought I'd bang out a short dedicated to Clare. This one shot is inspired by _What Would You Think of That _by Eve and the Ocean. Yep, the very same artist who caused a stir with _Sammy Decter _in _Try Honesty (1)_. The lyrics throughout the piece are meant to reflect Clare's thoughts. O****h, and this is _not _episode compliant...which means it may just end with a lip lock. **

**I thought it appropriate considering that INSANE promo for next week. WAH HA HA!**

**Want to listen to the song? Log onto Our Stage and look up Eve and the Ocean. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

I looked up at him in nervous expectation. "So it's resolved?"

His expression was non-commital but smug and my gut clenched in response. I hated when Eli did this, and he did it all the time. It was almost as if he was incapable of being forthright. His responses were always so obscure and I often wondered if it was a tactic to avoid the inevitable.

Turning away from him, I sighed. "So much for non-violence."

"Clare, seriously, nobody got hurt," he replied. His tone was placating and I knew he was trying to avoid a spat.

I stopped short and turned to look at him. His defenses were down and his eyes were pleading. It was such an open expression that it nearly took my breath away. _This _was the real Eli- that sweet, patent soul who rarely emerged from his dark cocoon. But each time he did, each time I caught a glimpse of his true character, I felt privileged to bear witness to it. Looking at him now, I wanted nothing more than to pull him into my arms, run my hands through his dark hair, and tell him he was beautiful.

_What if I took your life? What if I took your life? Into these gentle hands, oh, what would you think of that?_

I reached out to wipe the blood from his lip. Eli took a step forward. Our eyes locked and it was as if time had stopped, only if for a moment. He seemed to revel in my touch and he gave me a look that screamed sincerity. It made my heart leap and my stomach drop. The simultaneous sensation was disorienting but welcome.

"What happened?" I asked, letting my hand fall away from his face.

He furrowed his brows, looking a bit disappointed, but answered me anyway. "Cops had to break up a fight," he replied, as if it were no big deal. "And somebody put the name of a convicted arsonist on Fitz's fake I.D...oops!" his face twisted in satisfaction and he chuckled, "He'll be spending a few hours at the cop shop."

My mouth fell open. "You had him _arrested_?"

As I turned away, Eli's expression darkened. "He'll be out as soon as they clear up the mistaken identity," he clarified, following me down the hall. "Let's just say I'd rather be feared by Fitz then_...liked_."

I shook my head in disbelief. Eli was playing with fire and it was only a matter of time before something awful happened. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? He could have avoided everything by smoothing it over but he just _had _to prove that he was the bigger man. It made me angry. He had just made the situation that much worse and I was beginning to see a side of him I'd never noticed before. On the one hand, Eli was an amazing person- a loyal friend and confidante, a moving individual, a true intellectual- but, on the other, he was volatile. It made for a lethal combination.

"So that's it?" I snapped, unable to hide the disapproval in my voice.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" he replied, sounding surprised that I hadn't applauded his efforts.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned around. Did he actually think this was no big deal, that it would all just...blow over? I began to realize that Eli's perception of the whole situation was a bit deluded. He'd been so focused on getting the one up on his bully, on rectifying his embarrassment, that he hadn't thought once about the repercussions.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, truly upset by his behavior. "I was just on my way to Simpson's office to express concern over your mental stability!"

I was not happy at all. I couldn't stomach the idea of what Fitz might do to him. The possibilities whirled through my mind and I bit my lip, hoping to stem my reproach. I couldn't understand why he had such a need to rise to the occassion. This...facade was not who he was! I knew it and I desperately wished he could see it, too. I wanted to force him to look in the mirror, to see what I saw. In retrospect, it was ironic- all this time Eli had been the one telling me I cared too much what other people thought but, here he was, doing the very same. It was all ego- he had built his own little fortress and it was so well guarded, not even I could get in. I closed my eyes- oh, how I wished he would open the door.

_And what if I dragged you out? Kicking and screaming, I dragged you out...of the safest place you know...that you just had to grow? And what would you think of that? Would you lie down or would you stand? Would you cry out, would you get mad? __Or would you love me? Would you love me for that?_

Opening my eyes, I saw that Eli's face had softened. He took a small step towards me. _"Clare_," he said in a reassuring voice, "give me a little credit. The worse that happens, he gets busted for fake I.D. possession, he _might _have to go to court."

Skeptical, I blinked up at him. "And what if he tells the cops where he got it?"

He shrugged. "His word against mine."

I nibbled my lip in apprehension. "He's going to be pretty mad."

Eli looked up, a crooked grin spreading over his face. "Speak of the devil..."

Spinning around, I saw Fitz lumbering toward us, a somewhat defeated expression on his face. Nevertheless, I stepped behind Eli. Fitz had always intimidated me...I was never sure what he might do and it made me nervous.

"Good one Eli," he said, nodding in mock admiration, "you got me."

Eli smirked. "You do know that I.D. was for novelty purposes only?"

"I'll have to tell that to the judge," Fitz replied.

"Hope you learned your lesson." Eli's voice had dropped to a menacing tone and I felt my stomach turn.

"Too bad for you I'm a slow learner," Fitz snapped, nudging Eli as he slid in between us.

I backed away and watched him head down the hall. "So, what now? You two at war?"

Eli swept the bangs out of his face. "I'm in his head..." he said, looking somewhat sinister, "...right where I want to be."

Looking over at him, I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He raised a brow. "It means I know what I'm doing, Clare," he drawled.

I heaved a sigh and turned away from him. "_Right_..." Readjusting the bag on my shoulder, I took off down the hall. I couldn't be around him any longer. Not when he was like this.

"Clare!" He called after me but I didn't stop. Pushing through the school entry, I flew down the front steps, ignoring Alli as she tried to get my attention. I was too upset to talk to anyone right now and dealing with her Drew obsession would likely send me into a manic episode. I had to get as far away from Degrassi, from Eli, as I could. I had a lot to think about. Slipping through an opening in a chain link fence, I crept through someone's backyard and into the alleyway behind The Dot. There was a large park just down the street- it had an old, wooden playset with a small compartment underneath. I decided it would do and took off down the sidewalk, hoping to avoid anyone from school as I passed the busy coffee house.

The park was practically vacant. There were a few kids on the swings and two or three on the merry-go-round but, otherwise, I had the place to myself. I could remember coming here as a child. Darcy would always race me to the swings and I would laugh as she pretended to be Superwoman, diving and flying into the air on her stomach. I sighed- things were so much easier then...I didn't have to worry about my grades, or my parents' failing marriage...or Eli.

Crawling underneath the wooden play structure, I laid down on the soft grass and threaded my hands behind my head. At first, Eli had made things interesting. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him absolutely thrilling. He was so, so...stimulating. He knew just how to play me- always giving me the perfect grin or saying just the right thing. God, that boy was consuming! _And_ gorgeous, which really made things difficult at times. Whenever he looked at me with those soulful, green eyes of his... Dammit! I was not supposed to be admiring the boy- I was mad at him! He had acted without thinking and now he was stuck in a perpetual clash with the school's biggest jerk all on account of his fabeled 'reputation'. I couldn't believe he'd had the audactiy to tell _me _that I cared too much what other people thought. When it came down to it, Eli did things to make an impression. He said he was all about taking risks but, that risk stemmed from his need to be noticed. Hell, it explained all the dark clothes, the hearse...it explained everything! Talk about walking hypocrisy...

"Clare?"

Forgetting where I was, I sat up a little too quickly and smacked my head on the underside of the play structure.

"Ohh..." I moaned, fairly sure I had just seen stars. I reached up and felt my head- luckily it was still intact.

"Oh shit, Clare, I'm sorry!" I looked up. Eli was crawling towards me, an apologetic look on his face.

I sighed. "It's alright."

Pulling up next to me, he sat down and crossed his legs Indian style. "You sure?" He wore a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied, giving him a tiny smile.

This seemed to appease him and he relaxed a bit. Fiddling with the buckles on his shoe, he looked away from me. "So...why'd you take off like that?" he mumbled.

"I think you know that answer to that, Eli," I replied.

He looked at me and smirked. "Such a worry wart," he teased. "I promise not to do anything else to provoke Fitz...happy?"

Frowning, I sat up. "No, Eli, I'm _not _happy," I snapped. "I don't understand why you are so adamant about proving some..some..."

"Some what?" he cut in, clearly intrigued by my anger.

"Reputation!" I roared.

He leaned back, surprised by my outburst. "Clare, I...I'm sorry, okay?"

I shook my head. Did he think that would fix everything? He'd gone too far with his games and now he would have to watch his back every minute of every day. It was too much for me to think about. I couldn't see him hurt. I just couldn't. What if Fitz did something really horrible? God, I wished Eli wasn't so blinded by the box he'd built. What I wouldn't give to show him another way, to show him what the world was like without bars.

_If you've ever given up... Oh Lord, if you've ever given up... I'll pour water on your head, I'll drag the blankets off the bed, I'll tear those curtains open wide and I'll push you outside... Oh what would you think of that? Would you lie down or would you stand? Would you cry out, would you get mad? __Or would you love me, would you still love me for that?_

I looked up. Eli was staring at me with an expression I'd never seen before. It was...passionate. A small gasp slipped from my lips and, before I knew it, he had pressed me back against the ground. His fingers wound through my hair and his face hovered inches above my own. I was consciousess of our tandem heartbeats, both rampant and furious. Eli's breathing was short, raspy puffs blowing over my face and I blinked as I realized he was nervous. Gazing into his eyes, I tried to convey what I was willing to give him with one look.

_Everything..._

Eli's lips were softer than they looked but he used them in such a hard, demanding way that I found I could barely process what was going on. As his mouth moved over mine, a small whimper bubbled up from the back of my throat. It seemed to spur him on, his kiss becoming more possessive. His tongue slid through my lips and his body melded against my own. My arms closed around his neck and I tried to give as good as I got. His hands feathered along my waist, playing up over the sides of my breasts and he growled when I gasped against his lips. This was beyond anything I had ever experienced. It was _electrical._ The constant tension that had always crackled between us had become its own living entity and the feelings it stirred in me were blatantly euphoric.

_Oh what would you think of that? Would you lie down or would you stand? Oh, would you cry out, would you get mad? _

Eli pulled back and looked at me, gasping for air. A slow smile crept over his face and he nuzzled against my cheek. In that moment, I knew that he'd accepted my offer. Smiling to myself, I tightened my grip on him.

_Or would you love me? Would you love me for that?_


End file.
